


Siege of Marienburg, 1410

by Anarchyduck



Series: Double the Trouble [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Siblings, Twin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyduck/pseuds/Anarchyduck
Summary: “I thought you might be among them.” Maria said, quieter than before. “I tried looking for you, but someone said you didn’t make it and I…” Gilbert turned his head as her voice cracked. She stared ahead of her, not at him, and took a shuddered breath. “Don’t ever do that again. You hear?""As though you would get rid of me that easy.” He leaned toward her to bump his shoulder against her.She hastily wiped her eyes and breathed out a laugh. Gilbert laughed with her and for the moment the pain didn’t matter.“It’s me and you against everyone.”
Series: Double the Trouble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123544
Kudos: 4





	Siege of Marienburg, 1410

“Ow!” Gilbert yelped. “That hurts!”

Maria rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on her brother's forearm as he tried to pull away. “Oh shut up and stop being a baby.” 

“I want someone else to take care of me.” Gilbert grumbled. “You’re terrible.” 

“Everyone else is busy.” she retorted and refocused on the task at hand. That was, stitching the gaping wound that dragged from his shoulder and down to his elbow. A lasting reminder from Poland. 

Gilbert closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the stone wall. Sounds of the grounds below filtered through the nearby broken window. The scent of smoke persisted and he wondered if the town still burned. The attacks on the walls finally stopped, but he felt both Poland and Lithuania were waiting outside. Hoping to starve them out perhaps or wait for disease to fester.

“They want us out,” he said after a moment. “Says we’re too powerful.”

“Hypocrites.” She tugged at the thread and pushed the needle through his skin. She said nothing else as she finished up suturing the wound. Gilbert decided to not watch the remainder, only relieved when she finally tied it off. It was crude though he did see where she improved. All things considered, she did a much better job than he would have. Not that he would ever tell her.

“Who did that?” he asked as he pointed to the stitched gash on her cheek. The edges were red and purple, the bruises blending with the one around her eye. 

“Lithuania. Or one of his men.” she said and waved her hand dismissively. “Battle became a blur near the end.” She stood to dispose of the bloody rags and other medical instruments she brought. Gilbert remained seated, head against the wall and closed his eyes again. 

He thought of the battle and how hot it was. He thought he would cook inside his armor before the fighting began. Everything was going smoothly; he even had Poland down on his knees before him. What a sight! But then, right when he was about to land the finishing blow, Lithuania returned to stop him. Bastard only pretended to flee. His return outflanked the rest of the Knights and a retreat was called. To add to the humiliation, he was taken captive. Thank God for Maria. If it weren’t for her, he would still be tied to the tent pole. 

He heard Maria sigh, exhausted and tired, then slid down the wall to sit beside him. His eyes opened and he turned his head, seeing she closed hers. She looked as though she would fall asleep any second and he felt the same. 

“I saw him.” she said suddenly. Her voice was quiet and her eyes remained closed. “Grandmaster Jungingen. I saw him fall.” 

Gilbert stared ahead of him. “I saw his body.” 

“Least Poland had the decency to return him and the others.” said Maria. 

Many of the Order’s leaders had fallen during the battle, many others captured. When Gilbert woke to find himself among the captives, he expected a swift execution to follow. It didn’t and he wondered if it was out of mercy or sympathy.

"I thought you might be among them." Maria said, quieter than before. "I tried looking for you, but someone said you didn't make it and I…" Gilbert turned his head as her voice cracked. She stared ahead of her, not at him, and took a shuddered breath. "Don't ever do that again. You hear?" 

There was something in her voice, something he rarely heard from her. It stirred an unnamed thing in his chest that clawed at the back of his throat. The last time he felt it, they were younger. Climbing trees and racing to the top. He pushed her and Maria fell. The sound of her head striking the branch haunted his dreams for weeks, even more than seeing her laying on the ground, unmoving. The way he felt as he waited for her to wake was stronger and deeper than fear. 

Gilbert swallowed it down. "As though you would get rid of me that easy." He leaned toward her to bump his shoulder against her. 

She hastily wiped her eyes and breathed out a laugh. Gilbert laughed with her and for the moment the pain didn't matter. "It's me and you against everyone." he said. “Like you said.”

Maria nodded, agreeing. “I did say that, didn’t I?” She stretched her arms out ahead of her, exhaling a heavy sigh as she slumped against the wall and lay her head on his shoulder. “Now shut up so I can sleep.” 

Gilbert frowned and pinched her nose. “How come you get to sleep?” he asked and laughed as she slapped his hand away. 

“Because I have been awake for days planning on how to rescue your stupid ass.” she stated and nestled down against him. “Next time, I’ll leave you to Poland’s mercy.”

“At least Poland didn’t treat me like his personal pillow.” he said and poked her again. Maria grumbled under her breath as she swatted his hand away. It didn’t take long for her breath to even out and he felt more of her weight against him. 

Gilbert leaned his head against the wall, listening to movement outside beneath the window. He wondered how long they could outlast the siege. He wondered when the envoys they sent to Hungary and Bohemia would arrive, and if they would send aid. Something bitter twisted inside him at the thought they needed aid. The Order was strong, he was strong, Maria was strong. And yet, Poland and Lithuania defeated them. Captured him, killed his leaders, and now besieged one of his fortresses. One of _their_ fortresses. How much territory would they lose, if they could not outlast them? 

He sighed as he leaned his head against his sisters. Even if Poland took every castle, every bit of land, save for Marienburg, Gilbert knew that as long as they had each other, they would be all right.


End file.
